I feel pretty but unpretty
by SurvivorsWin21
Summary: 'I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty. And witty. And bright. And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight.' Inspired by 'I feel pretty/unpretty' which was sung by Glee. One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and its characters.

He's gone again.

'Probably on another date or something.', Maka thought.

Blair is gone too.

Maka sighed. She's alone again in her and Soul's apartment. She's lying on her bed thinking what she wants to do to pass the time and escape the boredom. She looks at the stack of books sitting comfortably on her desk.

'Read all of them.'

She grabs her i-Pod from her nightstand and removes the headphones. She immediately played the first song that came up: I feel pretty/unpretty – Glee version. Upon hearing the intro, she sang along with the singers of the song. This song was the first on her list because she wants to be called pretty by her partner without wearing a dress or simply wearing something that she wouldn't normally wear but the chances of that are slim.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

Maka hates it but she still feels pretty insecure about herself. These lines expresses the envy and jealousy for her female friends almost all the guys pay attention to while she's that out-of-place person everyone ignores. She hates herself for being jealous for her friends and feeling insecure.

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you_

Soul constantly puts her down. It feels like he's in charge of her but Maka knew better than that. He's a caring, sometimes overprotective, person who wouldn't want to hurt her but his insults about her lacking sex appeal sometimes feels too much. What she does about that is just to simply run into her room, lock the door and cry her heart out. After that, she ignores Soul for what time seems to be appropriate then go back to her normal self again but the scars of his insults would never be forgotten.

_Look into the mirror_

_Who's inside there, the one with the long hair?_

_Same old me again today_

Changing isn't simply her style. She likes the way she is and wouldn't change a thing but sometimes she wants to change herself because she wants to fit in more.

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

People putting her down because of her appearance feels like she's done with her life thus making her think about suicide. However, she puts her head up high with pride and act 'cool' as Soul does. On the inside though, she really wants to just cry and cry and cry..

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day, I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

She tries different ways to make herself look better – a little bit of make-up, a new outfit - but the results are the same. She's still the same old Maka and she doesn't feel better about herself. In the end, she feels stupid for trying to do something like that. She's just trippin'.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

_But if, you can look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty..?_

The song is right. Who gives you the right to say that you're not pretty, that you're not beautiful the way you are? No one does. If you truly feel that you're not pretty then you can change things about yourself such as the suggestions the song stated such as buying hair extensions, a nose job or buying make-up.

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty_

_And witty _

_And bright_

It's important that you won't let your self-esteem drop because it'll make you feel on top of the world and no one can stop you. However, you shouldn't let your pride get over your head (Like Black*Star) because there are things much more important than that.

_Never insecure till I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things_

_To keep you happy..?_

_Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me_

She remembered the first time she changed herself over a date. She looked like a different person, totally not Maka. Soul said that it doesn't suit her but she wouldn't listen. After leaving the restaurant with a guy who just stares at her half the time, he pins her against the nearest wall to suck on her neck. Her fighting instincts took over to kick him at the balls. He fell to the ground and she fled from the scene of the crime. She hates herself even more for feeling insecure.

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day, I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make-up that mac can make_

_But if, you can look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty..?_

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty_

_And witty _

_And bright_

She sadly sang the lyrics, not realizing that there were tears at the corners of her eyes.

_And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Tonight _x4

She doesn't know why but she feels even more pity for herself rather than to any other girl like the song says. Is she still feeling insecure about herself?

_I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_

_Oh so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so)_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make-up that mac can make)_

_But if, you can look inside you_

_Find out who am I to_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty..?_

_I feel pretty but unpretty…_

The tears that were waiting at the corners of her eyes burst forth. She just wants someone to say that she's pretty, particularly Soul for some unknown reason. Is it the way he smirks that makes her heart beat faster? Or the protective arm around her when she's at class sitting beside him but pretends she doesn't notice and feels giddy? What is it about him that-

"You're pretty Maka." Soul said with a sad look on his face. Upon seeing Maka's tears, he frowned.

"You're crying." He stated walking over to her.

Maka doesn't move but felt like jumping for joy when Soul said that she's pretty.. or was he just saying that. When Soul puts his thumbs on her face to remove her tears, she thinks that he really means it.

"Do you mean it?" Maka asked, closing her eyes. Expecting a sad 'Yeah', she was mistaken. Soul gave a bitter laugh instead.

"Of course." He stroked her hair. Maka moved over to where Soul is and opened her eyes.

"Prove it." Maka said.

Their eyes locked for some time until Soul looked down to her lips. Maka tried to follow where his eyes were looking at but before she had a chance to, Soul interlocked his lips with hers.

Out of surprise, Maka fell on her back and dragged Soul along with her. She closed her eyes and continued the kiss. Once Soul pulled away, they opened their eyes.

"That enough proof for you?" Soul smirked.

"Whatever." Maka rolled her eyes but she wanted to ask Soul something else.

"How much have you seen about the situation earlier?" Maka asked with a curious look. Her eyes shone with a new glow. She truly is pretty.

"Since the start actually." Soul laid beside her.

"You really are pretty, you know." Soul grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, stop it." Maka looked away with a fierce blush.

"But that's the truth." Soul insisted. Maka turned to face him and say something that would counter his statement but was interrupted by a surprise kiss.

*This was inspired by 'I feel pretty/unpretty' which was sung by Glee. That's the end of that. Please review and give some constructive criticism :D*


End file.
